The Time in Bethlehem
by Twili Z
Summary: This is what happens when two sisters tries to get a rose...from Roman guards and demonic little girls!


"**The Time in Bethlehem**" By Nikki Bass

Disclaimer: This really, REALLY happened. Have fun reading it!

Ahh...I will never forget that day during the Christmas time, the time when I went to Bethlehem.

Okay, so it wasn't REALLY Bethlehem, but it was a recreation of it during when Jesus was alive, to celebrate the coming of Christmas, or something like that.My Grandmother, Chris Randolph, and my Grandfather, Jack Randolph, took my sister, Colleen, and I to the "recreation" of Bethlehem for fun. (Sigh) Sadly enough, my sister and I were NOT Christians, but my grandmother and grandfather are.

As soon as we entered Bethlehem, we had to pay taxes. (You'll never escape it, I swear…) We (confused by this) stared at one another, shrugged, pay our dues, and went inside the town.

I, for someone hardly ever impressed, could only say one word: "WOW" It was AWSOME! Food everywhere! Jewelry at local stands! Cloths for sale! It was like a step back through time! Not so far down from all the excitement was the creation and destruction of Jesus. As nice as it was, it didn't intrigue my interest.

After leaving Grandma and Grandpa in the crowd, Colleen and I wandered around the little shops and areas. Soon enough, we stopped at a wheel barrel full of beautiful roses. Colleen got an idea and said we should get one for mom. (Who was at home.) Agreeing with her, we went up to the owner of the roses and asked if can have one. She, in return, said "These roses are not for free, they cost a bundle of cloths or 10 gold coins."

We stared at her like she a psycho, then remembered where we were. Then, it clicked. We said 'thank you' to her and ran off, all awhile formulating a plan.

When we finally got behind one of the buildings, (Where they're weren't many people) we started to talk about the roses. Colleen, being the smartest one for plans, said we have two choices. One: We could steal it, or Two: we get the 10 coins or the bundle of cloths. We thought for a while and then agree it was better if we just went with the second choice.

Now for this being a "Recreation" of Bethlehem, there had to be a "recreation" of gold coins, (that they use in the older times) and the old cloths. So while Colleen went to get the bundle of cloths, I, myself, went to get the 10 gold coins. (Yayyy…)

I walked around for awhile, (seeing Grandma and Grandpa, said my 'hello' and 'Good-byes') when I noticed a lot of coins up front near the gate. My eyes gleamed with a predatorily look as I went behind the building to see if I could steal a few. As I stood there, waiting for the right moment to get some, I noticed a red-head little girl standing behind me, and from the look of her clothes, she was also part the "recreation" of Bethlehem.

I stared at her for awhile and asked, "Hello there, what are you doing here?" She said nothing; instead, she kept staring at me.

Getting frustrated, I asked again, this time, I got a smile out of her and she reach inside her pocket and pulled out four gold coins; The same that I was looking for.

My eyes gleamed at the four coins and I asked if they were for me. She nodded and pulled out my hand and dropped the coins into them. I beamed with pride! I finally got some coins! I only had six more coins to go!

I smiled a 'thank you' and walked away from the girl, never noticing the once innocent smile now became an evil smirk. As I walk away, I heard her saying from behind;

"GUARDS! GUARDS!! THIEF!! **THEIF**!! THERE'S A THIEF AROUND HERE AND SHE STOLE MY GOLD COINS!!! LOOK!! THERE SHE IS!!! **THERE SHE IS**!!! GO!! SEND HER TO PRISON!!!"

I stare in horror as I notice four recreated "Guards" running from behind her towards me, almost like they were waiting for me. I stare for a moment, looked at the red-head demon, and ran like I never did before.

I tried to lose them in the crowd of people, but for recreated guards, they were fast! I was tried to run faster when I notice the recreated "Prison". I screamed and ran more.

I was coming up on the gate went I noticed Colleen with some cloths. (How I don't know) I screamed out her name and started running towards her. Colleen, on the other hand, noticed me running, and was wondering why; until the Roman guards came into view, AND THEN she knew why.

When I reached her she pulled me into the ally near to us, and saw the roman guards run past us, not noticing in the ally. Colleen stared at me in horror and asked what happened. I told her about the red-head little girl and how she gave me coins. She nodded in agreement and asked me to go on, I did. I went on telling her that the red-head girl was actually a red-head DEMON and told the guards that I stole from her and she told them to send me to prison.

Colleen shook her head and said we had work to do. I nodded and got up to get more coins. All the while, my mind was burned with the image of the little red-headed girl's evil smile.

When we went back onto the road, Colleen said she had enough cloths, so all we had to do was look for some more coins. I nodded in agreement and we left the spare to go get some, never noticing the red-head girl behind me.

When we were a little ways away from the death of Jesus, someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find a smiling Red-head DEMON from before! I screamed my lungs out and started to yell at her, all a while she was still smiling.

Colleen slapped a hand over my mouth (telling me to shut up) and apologizes to the little girl about my rude behavior. The girl just smiles. Colleen smiles back. I glare at the little girl. Colleen kicks me in the leg. I scream. The girl STILL smiles.

So, Finally, she speaks to us! She said, "Your friend here had a deal with me, and she never paid it back. So I just came to find her so we-I mean, I can get my payment."

Colleen puzzles over this and asked what the payment was. The little smiles once more and snaps her fingers. There, out of nowhere, Roman Guards came toward me, ME! AGAIN!!

My sister and I scream. Before they reached us I grab for Colleen's hand and started to run the other way, all the while, hearing the little red-head girl laugh all the way.

Finally, after two hours of pain and torture, and getting chase around by the guards, we finally got the 10 coins.(I forgot how) So we went up the wheel barrel of Roses and asked if we can have a Rose. (finally!)

Now SHE looked at us like we were psychos, and told us in the most polite manner that the roses were not for sale, they were just for show.

We started at her. We laughed. We cried. We cursed at ourselves and told ourselves we were idiots, and among other things.

Finally, we found Grandma and Grandpa and they asked us if we had a fun time, We stared at her, and told her we would like to come again. Just because of all the hell we went through, just to get a rose.

THE END


End file.
